El regalo
by marieta88
Summary: Así como voy a pensar en que regalarle... Debe ser algo bonito pero práctico y que demuestre que me importa pero que no se piense nada raro. Nada raro que seria totalmente cierto, ya que estas totalmente enamorada de él… NejiTen
1. Una idea descabellada

****

Wolas!! Nuevo fic!! .

**Es una paranoia que se me ha ocurrido hoy en el autobús, no se si gustara**

**Van a ser solo dos capis**

**Disfrutar de la lectura**

* * *

Tenten estaba sentada en el establecimiento de sus padres. Odiaba tener que trabajar en la armería, pero su madre estaba de misión y su padre muy ocupado encargándose de un pedido de la hokage.

_Lo que me faltaba era tener que quedarme aquí encerrada toda la tarde, así como voy a pensar en que regalarle… _

_Debe ser algo bonito pero práctico y que demuestre que me importa pero que no se piense nada raro. Nada raro que seria totalmente cierto, ya que estas totalmente enamorada de él… _

Tenten se dio un golpe en la cabeza a si misma, ya estaba bien de pensar tonterías, ¿Cómo iba estar ella enamorada de Neji?

Miro a su alrededor, todo tipo de armas imaginables estaban perfectamente colocadas en estantes a su alrededor.

Las había simples y baratas, las típicas para la vida diaria de un ninja, y otras que eran verdaderas obras de arte.

Quizás a Neji le gustara un bokken(1). Si, era una buena idea, había uno que había llegado del país viento y era una maravilla. Era caro, pero merecería la pena, seguro que a Neji le gustaría para utilizarlo en su entrenamiento, y así se acodaría siempre de ella… No, eso no era lo que ella quería, tenia que dejar de pensar tonterías de una vez.

Fue al almacén a buscarlo, era negro con dibujos en blanco, una autentica maravilla técnica y estéticamente. _Pero me hubiera gustado regalarle algo más personal que una arma… _

Vaya día llevaba, no paraban de asaltarle ese tipo de pensamientos y no estaba preparada para enfrentar la verdad que escondían.

Se tiro al suelo del almacén y puso la cabeza entre las piernas, como era su costumbre cuando estaba triste desde que era niña. Se sentía horrible, se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo que la consideraba menos que una amiga y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo y superarlo.

Al rato se levanto, había oído la puerta de la tienda y su padre hablaba con un cliente. Cogió el bokken y salio de allí. Era una kunoichi, no iba a dar la guerra por perdida antes de la batalla.

Al entrar a la tienda descubrió que el cliente no era ni mas ni menos que Hiashi Hyuga el tío de Neji.

-Buenas tardes Tenten-san, pensé que estarías en la misión con Neji y los demás.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuga, no, ayer mismo volví de otra misión y la hokage me ha obligado a quedarme descansando-contestó Tenten con fastidio mientras dejaba la caja con el bokken en el mostrador.

-Me has leído el pensamiento hija, ahora mismo iba a bajar a por este bokken para enseñárselo al señor Hyuga-dijo el padre de Tenten mientras había la caja para que Hiashi pudiera verlo.

-Es perfecto, estoy seguro de que a Neji le encantara. No se cumplen dieciocho años todos los días.

-Genial. Tenten envuélvelo para regalo mientras le enseño al señor Hyuga algunas de nuestras novedades. El clan Hyuga siempre ha sido una gran cliente.

Tenten puso cara de fastidio y no la cambio hasta rato después de que el señor Hyuga se hubiese ido.

-Tenten, ¿Para que habías subido el bokken?

-Para regalárselo a Neji.

Es padre de Tenten rió y dijo:

-Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Y pensaste que era un buen regalo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, las mujeres enamoradas suelen regalarles cosas como dulces a su enamorados, no armas, pero tú nunca has sido una mujer normal, has salido a tu madre.

-¡Papá! ¿De donde te has sacado que yo este enamorada de Neji? Eso no es verdad.

-Puedes engañarte ti misma si quieres hija, pero a mi no me engañas. Lo veo en tus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tenten bajó la cabeza y su padre la abrazó y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que debería regalarle?

-No se hija, Neji es un hombre extraño. Pero si yo fuera él lo que más desearía en el mundo seria un beso de una mujer tan bonita como tú.

-¿Insinúas que le regale un beso a Neji? Si claro, ¿y después que?

-Pues si sale bien, después vendrán más besos, y si sale mal hay mil chicos que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo. Aunque he visto como te trata Neji y dudo que te rechace…

Me voy al taller. Cierra y vete a dar una vuelta a ver si te despejas.

-Gracias papá. _Que tengas que ser tu él que me de consejos amorosos. Soy patética…_

Tenten cerró la tienda y salió a la calle. Estuvo bastante tiempo deambulando por las calles de Konoha hasta que acabo en el mercado. Los puestos estaban a rebosar y había un delicioso olor a comida, los niños corrían y jugaban mientras los adultos reían y conversaban. Era imposible no contagiarse de la alegría de los aldeanos.

Un puesto llamo su atención, era pequeño y destartalado, pero las joyas que en el se vendían eran preciosas.

-Hola preciosa, ¿hay algo que te llame la atención?-preguntó la anciana que regentaba el puesto.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este colgante?-contestó Tenten mientras agarraba una cadena de plata sencilla pero que sin saber porque la había encantado.

-Ese es precioso, seguro que a tu novio le encanta. Te lo dejo barato.

-No, él no es mi novio, en realidad, él, yo… Me ve solo como a una amiga -Tenten se sonrojó y calló, ¿porqué tenia que darle explicaciones a una desconocida?

-Comprendo, pues no se de que te preocupas. Yo cuando era joven era casi tan hermosa como tú, y conquistaba a todo el que me proponía, menos al que en realidad me gustaba. El era un shinobi hermoso y arrogante, y yo una aldeana con fama de fácil. Y míranos ahora, casados con seis hijos, dieciséis nietos y un bisnieto en camino. Así que tú que eres hermosa y seguro que una kunoichi muy fuerte lo debes tener en el bote-dijo la anciana y la guiño un ojo.

Tenten no contesto, simplemente sonrió, pagó el colgante y se fue saltando por los tejados.

La anciana la miro hasta que no se la pudo distinguir, y luego echo a reír.

_Espero que te vaya bien muchacha, tienes pinta de merecer ser feliz._

Cuando estaba casi a las afueras de la aldea Tenten se sentó en un tejado y se quedó pensando. Ahora tenia un regalo que era bonito pero no era nada práctico, al menos no para Neji, y que tenia un significado demasiado especial para ella. Sin embargo la gustaba mucho más que el bokken.

De todas formas era muy poca cosa para un regalo de dieciocho años.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea, una idea descabellada, pero que quizás saliera bien…

_(1) El bokken es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en la práctica del Iaido, Aikido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Kenjutsu y Jodo. Es utilizado como un remplazo a la katana._

* * *

**¿Qué se le habra ocurrido a Tenten? **

**Si quereis saberlo, cuantos más reviews me dejeis antes actualizo (que triste, tener que extorsionar a la genter por un triste review)**

**Besos**


	2. Regalos

********

Jo, jo, jo. El final del fic, al día siguiente!! He sacrificado mi siesta, pero os lo merecéis.

Mil gracias por los reviews, la extorsión funciona!! Ahora ya no os puedo sobornar, pero no os cuesta nada decir que tal os ha parecido el final ;-)

* * *

El amanecer del 3 de julio llegó, y Neji ya llevaba media hora despierto. Estaba desayunando cuando sus primas entraron a la cocina corriendo.

-¡Felicidades Neji-nii-san!- gritaron las dos hermanas Hyuga.

-Gracias, pero silencio o despertareis a toda la casa-dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Perdón Neji pero es que estoy emocionada, me voy a una misión de rango C-dijo Hanabi- ¡Va ha ser total!

-De verdad Hanabi no se como puedes parecer tan seria y responsable delante de papá-dijo Hinata mientras agarraba a Hanabi para que se sentase a desayunar- ¿A dónde vas Neji? Pensé que hoy no tenías ninguna misión.

-Es que Tenten se empeño en ir a entrenar hoy.

-Eso es porque quiere pasar todo el día con su novio, pero como tú eres un soso y no la invitas ni a cenar, se tiene que conformar con entrenar contigo. De verdad Neji, no entiendes a las mujeres-dijo Hanabi haciéndose la adulta

-Hanabi te he dicho muchas veces que Tenten y yo solo somos amigos-Hanabi puso cara de incredulidad- Hasta luego primas, me voy.

-Hasta luego Neji, no tardes mucho-dijo Hinata

-Eso, que si tardas mucho se nos va joder la sorpresa... Ups, perdón hermanita

Hinata y Neji se rieron y este último salió de la cocina para dirigirse al bosque donde le esperaba Tenten.

Cuando llego al bosque la chica ya estaba allí afilando sus armas. El sol le daba de lleno en el pelo que hoy llevaba suelto sacándole reflejos dorados. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa…

-¿Qué pasa Neji tengo monos en la cara? Te has quedado embobado- dijo Tenten mientras se levantaba y acorralaba Neji entre ella y el tronco de un árbol.

Desde fuera parecía segura de si misma, pero por dentro estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Neji no pudo contestar. Tenten estaba demasiado cerca como para ser dueño de sus actos, levantó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el cabello a la chica.

Eso era mas de lo que la pobre Tenten podía soportar, se sonrojo y se apartó un poco. Neji volvió al mundo real cuando Tenten se alejó.

-Perdón-dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mano- Tienes un pelo precioso, deberías llevarlo suelto más a menudo _Mierda, me estoy sonrojando. Respira Neji, respira. _

_El perfume de Tenten es increíble… Deja de respirar, deja de respirar…_

-Es que me molesta cuando estoy luchando. De todas formas tu pelo es mucho más bonito y largo que el mío _Pero que cojones hago hablando de pelo, me estoy desviando del plan. ¿Y si lo dejo estar? No, he llegado hasta aquí, me tengo que arriesgar…_

Neji estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para contestar, y Tenten se lo agradeció.

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo Tenten- Pero si lo quieres tienes que ser buen chico, cierra los ojos y quédate quieto.

Neji sonrió, pensaba que Tenten había olvidado su cumpleaños, e hizo lo que la chica le había pedido.

Oyó como Tenten sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se acercaba a él. La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se quedó quieta.

Si torturarle de esa manera, teniéndola tan cerca sin poder abrir los ojos ni tocarla, era su regalo de cumpleaños hubiera preferido que no le hubiera regalado nada.

Tenten estaba luchando contra el cierre del colgante. Cuando por fin pudo cerrarlo, levantó el pelo de Neji para que quedara detrás de la cadena y fue pasando las manos por su cuello. Cuando llego al pecho se quedó bloqueada, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no estaba segura de continuar con su plan… Neji abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo.

-Gracias Tenten, es precioso, no me lo quitare nunca, lo prometo-dijo Neji mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Tenten. No sabía que estaban haciendo, pero decidió seguir su instinto.

-No te he dicho que abras los ojos aun-contestó Tenten mientras subía la cabeza y ponía una de sus manos sobre la cara del chico.

Neji cerró los ojos otra vez pero agarró más fuerte a Tenten. La chica también cerró los ojos y respiro fuerte. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios y los de Neji se juntaron.

Neji no creía lo que estaba pasando, Tenten le estaba regalando por su cumpleaños un beso…

Después de unos segundos Tenten se separó. Neji seguía con los ojos cerrados y no había ningún cambio en su expresión. Se alejo un poco mas decepcionada, no la había rechazado pero tampoco la había correspondido, hubiera preferido un rechazo a la indiferencia.

-Ten-ten…-susurro Neji con voz ronca- Por dios, dime que puedo abrir los ojos, necesito verte.

-Claro que puedes Neji

Neji abrió los ojos y miro a Tenten, estaba de lado, y el pelo le tapaba la cara. Se acerco a ella, le aparto el pelo de la cara y la obligo a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Te parece normal hacer lo que has hecho? -La chica no contestó, solo quería salir de allí y llorar, pero no lloraría delante de él- Si querías un beso podías haberlo pedido, no hacia falta todo esto, siempre he deseado besarte. Pero la gente normal no va besando a los demás sin su consentimiento, aunque tu nunca has sido normal… ¿Me dejas besarte Tenten?

Tenten aunque hubiera querido contestar no hubiera podido. Solo asintió y se dejo llevar.

Neji la abrazó por la espalda, llevó una mano a su nuca y la besó con fuerza, ya había tenido un beso delicado antes además se tenia que vengar por la tortura que había sido no poder corresponder el beso. Esa mujer, era extraña y había conseguido con sus extrañas ideas dejar bloqueado al genio de los Hyuga.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Neji-kun

-Gracias Tenten, gracias por todo

--

-¡Hanabi! ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? –gritó Hinata a su hermana pequeña, mientras señalaba a una mesa llena de bebidas alcohólicas.

-Pues creo que esta bastante claro. Deberías relajarte, te van a salir arrugas. ¿Quieres calimocho?-preguntó Hanabi mientras le ofrecía de su vaso a su hermana.

-¡No! Solo quiero que antes de que vuelva papá no quede rastro de alcohol en esta casa, ¿Has entendido?

-Joder, pues nos va a dar un coma etílico

-Hanabi no estoy para bromitas, ¿Dónde esta Neji? Hace mucho que no le veo. Se esta perdiendo su fiesta y han venido todos.

-Le vi irse con Tenten al jardín, déjalos en paz que se estarán enrollando, y vete a buscar a tu Naruto-kun. ¡Que pesada!

-¡¡HANABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Tenten oyó el grito de Hinata y se giró asustada.

-Neji, ¿no crees que deberíamos entrar? Hinata parece estar en problemas, y todos están esperando para darte su regalo

-Dudo mucho que ha estas alturas quede alguien lo suficientemente sobrio en la fiesta como para saber a que han venido. Además nadie puede mejorar tu regalo- Se tumbó encima de la chica y la beso por millonésima vez en ese día- Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Neji

Tenten sonrió feliz mientras acariciaba la cara al chico, al final su idea no había sido tan descabellada…

**FIN!!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besoss**


End file.
